Truth or Dare
by Ariana-Otoni
Summary: This is all about Allen, Kanda and Lavi. What will happen if these three play this game of truth or dare? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! My Yaoi Story on -Man.

(Note: I don't own anything that you are about to read. Man and the characters belong to their rightful owner, which I forget the name.)

Anyway, this story I made is a truth or dare kind. Hehehehehehe (dirty thought) (nosebleed) *Cough cough* Here are the parings~*drum roll*

Lavi x Kanda (only this one, Kanda is uke.)

Kanda x Allen

Lavi x Allen

Then Lavi x Kanda x Allen. (yes, a three way. Don't hate me!)

Allen is uke while Kanda and Lavi are seme. Don't not ask why I made this. I..D..K

Oh and one more thing. Here are the others who are playing truth or dare that always chooses truth.

Miranda

Krory

Komui (he took his sister's spot)

Noise Marie

Weeell Enjoy *sweat drop*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1~The Game

It's a peaceful day in the Black Order. But not for long. Lenalee ran into the cafeteria. "Good morning Allen-kun."

"Good morning Lenalee. What's wrong?" Allen asked after sitting down.

"Nothing. Do you want to play a game when you're done eating?"

"Uhh..sure. What time?" Allen eyes were confused and worried. He hoped Kanda was going to play. He loved the thought of Kanda playing a game. _Maybe he would be playing. I hope._ Allen thought. He a had a secret crush on Kanda.

"It's going to be tonight in the lounge. My brother isn't going to let me play though. It's going to be a game of truth or dare. See you tonight." Lenalee said when walking out of the cafeteria.

*Later that evening*

Allen walked out of his room and started to walk towards the lounge. _Please let Kanda play. Please oh please._ Allen prayed. When he got to the lounge, Lenalee stood up and waved to him. "Allen-kun, come over here." She called to him.

Allen walked to her. "Who's going to play?"

"Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Kanda, Lavi, you, General Cross, and Marie. Oh here they come now." She spoke.

They all came into the lounge. Kanda wasn't pleased at seeing bean sprout (a.k.a Allen).

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me by my name!" Kanda yelled when drawing his sword to Lavi's neck.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty. We can here to play a game with Lenalee remember."

Kanda put his Mugen back in it's sheath. He sat on the floor as far away from Lavi and that bean sprout as possible. But didn't last long enough. Lavi sat next to him. Allen sat across from Kanda. Which made a little relief for Kanda.

Everyone else just sat down in the circle. Lenalee walked into the middle of the group.

"Welcome everyone. As you all know we are going to play a game called Truth or Dare. You may call on anyone and ask them to chose truth or dare. You all should know how to play truth or dare right." Everyone nods. "Good. Well My brother will start. After you chose truth or dare and completed the task, you may call on anyone but the person who called you first." Lenalee said when sitting in the chair.

Komui looked at the group. "Krory, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true you killed the one you loved?"

Krory's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. Noise, truth or dare."

"Truth." Noise said.

"Have you ever called Kanda by his first name?"

"Once but I almost lost my head. Kanda, Truth or dare."

Kanda's eyes twitched. He noticed almost everyone chose truth. "Dare."

Noise smiled an evil smile. "I dare you to sent the rest of the night with Lavi."

"No way!" Kanda yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More chapters will be coming soon. if you like it so far, but want to read more, leave a little comment or something.

See ya soon! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back with the new chapter. So i hope you all enjoy this one.

I'm not very good at the descrtion but i did my best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2~First Night

Kanda was furious of what Noise told him to do. _Send the night with HIM. What the hell is wrong with him?_

A big smile from ear to ear cam on to Lavi's face. He was very happy about the thought of being with Kanda. Lenalee and Allen did their best not to laugh. Veins appeared on Kanda's forehead. He was about to kill someone.

Noise looked at him. "Kanda, you know you have to do it."

"What? Why does it have to be _him_?"

"He asked me before we got here."

Lenalee stood up. "Kanda, you have to do the dare. We'll continue the game tomorrow night. Lavi, take Kanda to your room. Make sure he stays there."

Lavi had an evil grin on his face. He was going to enjoy the night. "I will."

Kanda tried to get up and run away but he got failed. Lavi already got his arm. He pulled him closer and kissed his lips. Kanda tried to break away but he was taken away. They kissed until they forgot no one was around them. Kanda moaned a few times. Lavi put his tongue into his mouth and start to play with his. Then Lavi breaks the kiss and leans his head to Kanda's ear. "You're mine now."

"Damn you, baka usagi." He spoke into Lavi's ear.

Lavi smiled. "See you all tomorrow."

"Lavi, don't kill him." Lenalee said.

Everyone else left the room and Lavi picked Kanda up and heads towards his room. He put Kanda down on his bed and he hovered over him. "Kanda, I love you. I've keep this a secret for a long time and I can't hold my feelings anymore."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"I couldn't find the right time to tell you." He kissed him again.

"W-wait, Lavi. I must tell you something first." Kanda said trying to break away.

"Tell me latter." Lavi said when kissing him again deeply. Kanda threw his arms around Lavi to pull him closer to him. Lavi took Kanda's shirt off. Kanda's face was becoming red and hot. He was actually enjoying the way Lavi was touching him.

"Lavi..?" Kanda said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, Kanda?"

"I love you."

Lavi smiled. "I love you too."

Kanda slowly starts kissing him again

Lavi starts by kissing his lips than slowly starts going down to his neck. He slowly started to take his shirt off and toughed Kanda's soft, warm skin. Kanda ran his fingers though Lavi's hair. Lavi took Kanda's pants off and he crawled towards his legs. Kanda knew where he was aiming but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be gentle." Lavi said while smiling.

For some reason, Kanda trusted him. Ever though this is a dare, it looked like something else.

Lavi slowly went inside Kanda. They did their best not to yell or scream.

The night went by slowly. Lavi was asleep next to Kanda. Kanda stared at Lavi.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I get suck in this situation? I have to admit Lavi is a good person to love. Tch...Great. I'm thinking of love at a time like this._

The next night…

Lenalee looked at everyone who came back to play. "Lavi, what happened?"

Lavi looked at Kanda who was still half asleep. "He fell asleep with me last night. That's all." _I have to keep this secret between us for now._ Lavi thought.

"Okay, then. Kanda chose a new person who wasn't picked yesterday."

Kanda looked around. "Bean sprout, truth or dare."

"It's Allen."

"Pick one!"

"Truth."

_Damn I wanted him to chose dare. I was going to make him spend the night with Lavi. _"Is it true you secretly love someone here?"

"Yes, and that person knows who it is." Allen said. "Miranda, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said with a jumpy voice.

"Is it true that you can be clumsy sometimes?"

"You mean all the time. Yes, but I love who I am."

"That's everyone. Miranda you can pick anyone but Allen."

"Komui truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true you never let Lenalee hang out with her friends."

"It depends on what friends she's hanging out with." Komui moved his glasses back up. "Kanda, truth or dare."

"Dare." _Why me? What did I do to get chosen all the time?_

"I dare you to be with Allen all night."

"WHAT?!" Kanda and Allen yelled.

"I'm not going to be with that bean sprout all night!" Kanda yelled.

"It's Allen baKanda!" Allen yelled in his ear.

"Shut up!"

"Perfect match." Komui said with an evil smile.

Kanda and Allen were a bit scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More updates coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next Chapter. This one was a bit longer than the others. I love the way this one turned out.

(Still don't own anything!)

Enjoy ^.^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3~ Second Night

Lenalee stood up. "Twice in a row, it's not your day is it, Kanda." She tried her best not to laugh.

"Shut up!"

Allen tried not to hide his shame. He liked Kanda but he didn't know if he felt the same. Kanda put his hand on the sprout's shoulder. "Come on and let's get this over with."

Allen nods. "Okay."

They both left the room without another word. Kanda opened his room door and Allen walked in. He sat on the bed and his head fell heavy.

"What's wrong with you?" Kanda said.

"Nothing. I thought you don't like to talk to most people."

"Well, that's..." He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I really don't want to know." Allen's voice sounded sad.

Kanda looked at him like he was worried about that bean sprout. _Great now I suddenly concern for the boy. Tch...why do I feel this way? But he does look at bit sad. I wonder why? Snap out of it!_ Kanda thought. He took of his jacket off and sat next to him. He threw one arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "What's wrong?"

Allen was surprised and tried to say something but nothing came out. "K-kanda..." He tried not to let the tears over power him but failed. His tears ran down his face like a waterfall. Kanda didn't know how to respond to this. So he moved Allen to let him sit in his lap. Allen faced him with his eyes closed. Kanda moved closer to Allen's face and licked his tears. By that time Allen looked at him and stopped crying.

"You're so cute, Allen." Kanda finally spoke his name.

"Y-you said my name!" Allen said in shock.

"Well, that is your name, right?"

"Yes." Allen was happy. But still felt unsure of the feelings he had for Kanda. "Kanda, do you love me?"

_What the hell is wrong with this sprout? Why bring a question like that? Hmph...I guess I'll have to answer truthfully._ Kanda let out a sigh. Allen had a feeling that when ever Kanda sighs, he wouldn't answer.

"I'm sorry for asking that question." Allen looked away.

_Good going. I should have said something first. What the hell I'm I thinking! Why do I care about this sprout?_ Kanda's thought were trailing away. "Why are you sorry?" Kanda said when he moved Allen to look at him. "I do love you. You're too cute to resist."

"Really?!" Allen expression was lifted. He was very happy. He finally knew that Kanda felt the same way.

"Yes, I love you, Allen Walker." Kanda kissed his tender lips. Allen closed his eyes and let Kanda take him. Kanda held Allen close while still kissing him. He moved his tongue into his mouth. Allen moaned and his face became red. Kanda ran his hand up his shirt and gentle touch his skin. Kanda laid him down on the bed and kissed his neck. Allen was loving every monument of the time he had with Kanda.

"I love you, Kanda"

"I love you too, Allen."

Kanda ran his hand down his chest to towards his legs. He unbutton his pants and started to kiss his legs.

"K-kanda…y-you're going to be gentle, r-right?" Allen said.

Kanda smiled. "Of course I will. You're just a child." Kanda said when he bent over. He slowly pushes himself in to Allen. They groaned from the pain. Allen wanted more from Kanda and he did as he pleased.

Kanda laid on the bed with Allen fast asleep in his arms. He let out a small smile and he knew this night could last longer but something inside him. He didn't think about what has happened this night or the last. Only the way he felt towards Lavi and Allen.

"Good night, Allen." Kanda said when he fell asleep.

The next morning, Kanda woke up and saw Allen left the room. He sat up and felt sick. His face was hot and burning. He laid back down. Allen came back in with a bowl of water. He had a wash cloth on his arm. He put into the water and drained the extra water out. Allen put the cloth on his forehead.

"Just stay here and rest. I'll get some medicine from the head nurse." Allen said when kissing his check. He left the room and ran into Lavi.

"Where's Yu?" Lavi asked.

"He's in his room. Kanda got a fever. Can you go to him?"

"Yea, are you getting the medicine?"

"Yes, I'll see you later." Allen said when running towards the infirmary. He told the head nurse that Kanda had a fever and he needs medicine. She gave Allen a fever reducer and also told him that Kanda need to stay in bed until his fever was completely gone. Allen thanked the nurse and left the room.

Lavi walks into Kanda's room and sat in the chair next to him. "How are you feeling, Yu?" Lavi asked.

"How would you feel if you had a fever?" Kanda mock him.

Lavi smiled. He took the cloth and put it into the water and drained the extra water out and placed it on Kanda's forehead. _He's really burning up. Allen hurry._ Lavi though.

Allen ran down the hall to Kanda's room. He stood in the doorway with the medicine in his hands. Lavi stood up and got the bottle from Allen. He poured a table spoon of the medicine and put it into Kanda's mouth.

"Ugh…that's disgusting." Kanda said after swallowing it.

"The nurse told me you need to rest until you feel better to get out of bed." Allen said. "Lavi, do you want to stay here with him?"

"Yea, just to keep him company." Lavi said.

Allen was about to leave the room when Kanda grabbed his arm. "Stay here with me and Lavi."

Allen smiled and sat on the bed. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a little comment or two. See you next time.

(Just to let you guys know, I have a lot of time on my hands.)

~-Man-YaoiFan~


	4. Chapter 4

4~ Third Night

After Allen fell asleep on the floor, Lavi and Kanda were still awake. Lavi felt something different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He stood at the door think and wondering what was different. Kanda laid on his bed and thought of all the things that have happened. First night of the game of truth and dare, he spent the whole night with Lavi and the second night with Allen. He loved them both but it wouldn't be easy to be with them. Lavi walked to Kanda's bed and sat at the end.

"You still awake?" He asked.

"Yea." Kanda said.

"What's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothings wrong. Its just the dare everyone gives. That's all." Kanda looked away from Lavi. He knew Lavi could find out anytime.

Lavi moved closer to him and kissed. His kiss softly causing Kanda to blush slightly. "You and I both know that's not what's bothering you? You can tell me, right?"

Kanda shook his head. "I just need to get some things under control. I don't want to talk about it." He said when looking away again. Lavi nods. He got up and started to head out the door.

"Lavi, you don't mind taking Allen."

"You called him by his name. Something is serious wrong with-"

"I get it. Are you going to take him or what?" Kanda interrupted Lavi.

"Alright. Good night, Yuu." Lavi walked to Allen and gentle picked him up. Then he walked to the door and left.

Kanda laid in his bed and thought again. _What the hell is going on? Why do I feel this way towards Lavi and Allen?_ Kanda's mind ran away from his thought and he fell asleep.

Lavi walked into his room and laid sleeping Allen in his bed. Lavi stared at Allen. He moved his hair out of his face and causing him to slowly wake up. He moved away for a minute and Allen fell back asleep. Lavi smiled. _He's cute when he's asleep._

"K…kanda." Allen's soft voice spoke. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lavi. "where's kanda?"

"Asleep in his room."

"oh." He let out a yawn. "is this your room?"

"Yes. Sorry for the mess."

"its ok." Allen sat up and sat next to Lavi. He leaned against his arm and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"just tired." Allen's voice was soft and he fell asleep.

"Don't fall asleep. Hey, Allen." Lavi said trying to wake him. He smiled and he laid him back down. He hovered him and kissed him.

Allen smiled and opened his eyes.

_He's too cute to resist._ Lavi thought. "You are very cute, Allen." His whole body hover over Allen.

"I know." Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and pull him closer to kiss Lavi again. Only this time Lavi couldn't hold back. He pulled Allen's shirt off and gentle felt his warm skin. Allen closed his eyes and let Lavi control him. Lavi moved his head closer to his face and kiss Allen with mouth and tongue. Allen blushed uncontrollable and drool ran down the corner of his mouth. Lavi moved his hand down his skin and up his leg.

"L-lavi let me f-feel your l-love. Please." Allen's soft voice spoke. Every part of his body was taken by Kanda and Lavi.

"Alright." Lavi answered the sweet voice of Allen's. He undressed what was left of their clothes and pushed himself into Allen. Then Allen felt a connection he had with Kanda and Lavi. At that moment Allen wanted not just Lavi's love or Kanda's, he want both of them. Allen and Lavi looked at each other and smiled. Lavi laid next to him and gentle kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Allen."

"Good night, Lavi."

They both fall asleep in each others arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait. I forgot I was going on vacation. Comment if you want.

Ariana ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

5~ The Secrets Out ~ The Three Confess

Lenalee walked down the hall towards Allen's room. She knocked on his door.

No answer

"Allen-kun, are you here?" She asked as she knocked again.

No answer still.

"Hmm… I guess he isn't here. Maybe he's with Kanda." She walked down further to Kanda's room. "Kanda." She said while knocking on his door.

No answer.

"Hmm…he's not here either. Maybe Lavi knows where they went. Unfortunately, she didn't look in the cafeteria. But that did cross her mind until she reached Lavi's room. She knocked softly and the door cracked open. Lavi stood in the doorway with some clothes on expect a shirt.

"Good morning, Lavi. Have you seen Allen or Kanda?"

"Allen's here with me and Kanda is probably at the cafeteria." Lavi said opening the door wide. Lenalee looked inside and saw Allen asleep in his bed still.

"Oh. Well when he wakes up, can you tell him to meet my brother in the lounge. He wants to talk with you, Kanda and Allen."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well, I'll talked to you later." She said when waving.

Lavi closed the door when she was gone and he turned to face Allen, who was already awake.

"She gone?" Allen's soft voice asked.

"Yea." Lavi answered him. He walked to the bed and sat next to Allen. He reached for Allen's face and pulled him closer. They both touch their tender lips to each other and kissed. They would had kissed longer but Lavi broke the kiss. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Allen nods, a bit disappointed that Lavi broke away from him. He got out of bed and dressed himself. Lavi got his shirt on and left the room and Allen followed behind.

In the cafeteria, Kanda was sitting in his usual spot eating the usual food when Lenalee came in to greet him.

"Morning, Kanda."

Kanda looked up and saw her happy, cheerful smile. "Morning."

"I've been looking for you. My brother wants to talk with you, Lavi and Allen in the lounge."

_Why now? What does he want?_ Kanda thought. "Fine."

Lenalee smiled and left. Lavi and Allen walked in shortly after Lenalee left.

"Morning, Yuu."

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name, baka!" Kanda yelled about to draw his sword.

"Now, now don't get so worked up." Lavi said holding his hands in front of his face. Allen sat down, not saying a word. Lavi and Kanda did too. Kanda looked at Allen, almost as if he was worried about him. Which he was, but did show it.

Lavi swung his arm around Allen's shoulder. "What's wrong, Allen?"

Allen looked up at him but didn't say anything. It was as if he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to say it. Kanda stood up and walked to the other side of Allen. "Allen, what's wrong?" Kanda said in the sweetest voice that you would never hear again.

Allen's eyes grew with tears and he tried to stop but the tears overpowered him. "I…don't know what to d-do. I want to be with you and Lavi but I feel that we can't be together, just the three of us."

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other and then comfort Allen. "Allen, if you really want it to be the three of us," Lavi started.

"Then we'll do what ever it take to make it possible." Kanda finished.

"R-really?"

They both nod. "Because we love you, Allen."

Allen smiled and he wiped his tears away. "Thank you, Kanda. Lavi."

"Let's go see what Komui wants." Lavi said.

Kanda and Allen nod. The three stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. By the time they got to the lounge, Komui had an evil grin on his face and they knew it was going to be pretty.

"Welcome, Allen, Kanda and Lavi. I have a bit of a favor to ask of you three."

_Oh boy. When it comes to favors, watch out._ Allen thought.

"What is the favor?" Kanda asked.

"I want one of you to tell everyone about your secret love."

Lavi, Kanda and Allen stood in shock.

_What the hell is wrong this guy? Is he the new form of the devil?_ Kanda thought.

_Oh my freaking god._ Lavi thought.

Allen stood in silence and his mind closed.

"Ha ha, see you boys tonight." Komui said when he left.

Lavi looked at Allen. "Oi, are you alright, Allen?"

Allen completely lost his balance and he fainted.

"Hey!" Kanda and Lavi caught him. Kanda picked him up and laid him on the couch.

"Is he alright?" Lavi asked.

"Yea, he just fainted. A little rest should help him. But what are we going to tell everyone?"

"Don't know."

The two stood in complete silence. They didn't know what to do or what to say, only that it may break the three apart forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys are enjoying it. Read and comment.

Ariana Walker


	6. Chapter 6

All the people in here is made by: Katsura Hoshino

Ariana who appeared near the end is the one I made for Man FanFic. And I'll be adding her story in fanfic soon as I get them done.

Sry I haven't updated in a while, school work was piling up quickly.

(I could never own this)

* * *

6 ~ The Truth is Told

That night…

Lenalee walked into the lounge and saw Allen on the couch and Kanda next to him.

"Kanda, what happened to Allen?" She asked as she walked to him.

"He's just asleep, well, more like he fainted." He said without taking his eyes off him.

"Why?"

"Your brother. He asked a favor to us and it caused him to faint."

"Oh." Her eyes became worried.

The two didn't speak for a long time. Then everyone else started to come into the lounge. Kanda notice that Noise was handing hands with Miranda. But he didn't let that worry him. Lavi walked beside him and sat next to him. Komui had an evil grin on his devil face. Lenalee saw the look on his face and began to wonder why.

Lavi's hair was down and almost covered his face when his head was down. Kanda tried not to look at him, but the way he felt, it was impossible not to look away from his despised face. Kanda felt his pain and the heavy weight they have to carry because of Komui.

Allen was still out on the couch but he was slowly waking up and he didn't want to face anyone of what this deep, dark, secret of loving not only one guy but two. He was worried that this would tear them apart forever. And on top of that Komui knowing their secret so easily. _How did Komui find out that I loved Lavi and Kanda?_ Allen thought as he slowly sat up.

Kanda turned around and looked at him in a worried face. Which he never ever did before. This almost sacred Allen but is passed him as he sat down on the floor in the middle of both Lavi and Kanda. Lavi looked at Allen's sleepy expression and smiled at him.

Allen reveled his innocent smile ever though something bad would happen soon.

"Now shall we begin the game?" Komui's evil grin came back and devil horns and the tail appeared. He really was becoming the devil in every way possible. Lavi was going to stand and walk away until Kanda pulled him back down.

"What?" He whispered to Kanda

"Stay here for a minute. Allen would need us to stay with him if Komui tries anything." Kanda whispered back as a worried person would react.

Lavi nods and sat back down. He was concerned about Allen more than their secret love. Cause if anyone knew the love Allen has with his comrades, saying that his is gay, would kill the very person he is.

Kanda thought the exact something, but more thoughts ran though his mind than his hate/love for Allen. _Moyashi, what is wrong with you? Why do you act like nothing is wrong with you? He can't be this calm though. I wonder what is going on though his mind right now?_ Kanda thought.

Allen sat there blankly, running thoughts going in and out of his mind. He couldn't think, or speak. All he could do is sit quietly, hoping the night would end as soon as possible. But he knew that won't happened that easily.

Lenalee was looking at Allen and she couldn't look away from the dazed and spaced out expression on his face. She was going to walk to him, until Komui pulled to the ground.

"What?" She asked him when his looked at Allen.

"Leave him be."

"Don't we have to start the game?"

'We can wait a little longer." Komui said a he moved his glasses up.

_My brother seems different some how? I can't figure it out but this is not how he usually is._ Lenalee though.

Lavi tugged on Kanda's sleeve, "What should we do about Allen?"

"I don't know." Kanda said.

Allen heard them but didn't interact with them. He had this gut feeling that General Cross was here but he couldn't believe is.

Komui stood up and pointed at Allen. "Allen, would you stand and tell us about your secret towards Kanda and Lavi?"

Allen was motionless, not even an inch.

"Don't be shy."

_Something is seriously wrong here. My brother would never ask this to anyone. What is going on?_ Lenalee thought.

Lavi and Kanda stood up and said, "We'll speak for him."

"Oh?"

"Allen is just confused about his feelings towards someone he likes and he doesn't know how to tell them without being pushed away or rejected." Lavi began.

"He was asking us for help. We did our best to help him. But in the end the person he liked rejected him anyway. He wouldn't speak to us or anyone since this morning." Kanda added, trying his best to keep his cool, which is usually does. But something was pressuring him in a way made him want to kill something. Lavi tried to calm him down, but nothing worked.

Allen looked up at both of them, holding in their real secret between the them and only them. Tears slowly fell down his face following a smile, "It's true. I don't think I ever felt so down about myself ever since Mana died. I didn't know how to talk with anyone but Kanda and Lavi, but now I understand everything. I can't keep to myself all the time. Thank you." He said with endless tears and that same innocent smile running across his face.

Kanda and Lavi looked down at him and smiled. "You're welcome."

Ariana came walking into the lounge. "Has anyone seen Cross? I need to kick his ass."

Lenalee stood up. "Why? What did he do this time?"

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. but this story is almost at its end. T.T But all good stories must have a happy ending right? Wrong. JK........or am I?

Comment and let me know what story on my profile you would like to read next. Okay?

Later.......

Ariana ^.^


End file.
